Gatos y Espejos
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: Pueden estar cerca pero no juntos.
Ichimatsu se encontraba en su rincón de la habitación, como si se tratase de un simple decorado. Tenía una mejilla sobre la pared, y las piernas cubiertas por una manta; bebía té sin prestar atención a sus alrededores. Sólo la temperatura de la taza le transmitía algo de calidez. De este modo, se mantenía por horas, sólo cambiaba de posición cuando el gato se amodorraba a un costado suyo, sin llegar a interrumpir a su soledad.

Sus hermanos compartían galletas; Ichimatsu los miraba de reojo. Todos se quedaban confusos cuando Karamatsu salía con algunas de sus exageraciones; siendo al único que no le importaban los comentarios.

Ichimatsu bajó la mirada, junto con el té y sus ánimos. Se abrazó más a la manta, deseó, sin ninguna esperanza, que el rincón lo absorbiese hasta sólo quedar un pedazo de tela. El gato abrió un ojo, se dio cuenta del actuar de su amo. Entre maullidos y ronroneos, se le trepó a las piernas y se acomodó para dormir sobre él.

Ichimatsu abrió un poco los labios, reaccionando al comportamiento del felino. Por unos instantes, los malos pensamientos abandonaron su mente. Algo tenían los gatos para que su persona no se auto destruyera. Ichimatsu sonrió, leve, una diminuta curvatura en su boca que le acelaraba el corazón. Aquel gato le hacía experimentar un abanico de emociones, y le daba la confianza de creer que al fin tenía un amigo.

Karamatsu solía observarlo, tenía los métodos más ridículos pero eficaces, para estar atento de la melancolía de su hermano. Le daba la espalda cuando se miraba por el espejo, y lo alzaba en un ángulo en el que veía a Ichimatsu con su típica cara de no sentir nada. En ocasiones, Karamatsu disfrutaba de los juegos de Ichimatsu con su mascota, y de cómo le daba de comer sin quitarle la mirada. Por como Ichimatsu solía llevar las piernas, no se percataba de sus reacciones. De este modo lo cuidaba, manteniéndose atento a su humor, por si mejoraba.

Karamatsu, por instantes, veía a su hermano. Esperaba algún intercambio de miradas, algo para saber si podrían hacer click en algún momento. Ichimatsu, en cambio, hundía el rostro entre sus rodillas, manteniéndose estático.

En la habitación flotaban sus miradas sin ser interceptadas. El espejo sólo se dedicaba a almacenar reflejos que no convivían entre sí: El de un chico sin nada de autoestima, que no le importaban las heridas causadas por los gatos al momento de jugar; y la del hermano mayor que se colocaba las gafas, para que nadie se diera cuenta que observaba a Ichimatsu con un amor que dolía.

Karamatsu levantó el espejo, enfocando de nuevo a Ichimatsu. Percibió los metros que no se pueden medir a través del espejo. Se quitó las gafas y arqueó las cejas, iniciaba su ritual de observar a su hermano con la excusa de incrementarse la autoestima: acarició su mentón, guiñó el ojo a su otro yo, quedándose paralizado ya que todo significado de belleza vino a reencarnar en él. Por ratos, observaba el pequeño reflejo de Ichimatsu bien tatuado en el cristal.

Ichimatsu tenía la mirada suspendida en la nada. Le acariciaba la cabeza al gato, y de momentos le apretaba la nariz, sin llegar a despertarlo. A Karamatsu le gustó tanto la escena que no se percató que el espejo ya estaba sobre la mesa.

Las cosas se dieron al mismo tiempo: cuando el gato salió por la ventana, e Ichimatsu giró para ver a dónde iba. Karamatsu asentaba el espejo y sonreía al rincón favorito de su hermano menor. Las miradas se cruzaron, quedándose los dos suspendidos, el tiempo ya no existía, la escena se detuvo cuando los dos se miraron sin saber el motivo.

Ichimatsu cerró los ojos, y regresó a su estado natural de decorar la habitación con su existencia. Le falló la respiración, y un estremecimiento hizo que tragase aire con mucha dificultad. Subió la manta un poco más alto de su nariz, para cubrir el nerviosismo en su cara.

Karamatsu sintió un escalofrío en toda la espalda, quedándose de piedra mientras Ichimatsu se dedicaba a cubrirse para disimular su vergüenza. Karamatsu sonrió con tal de disimular que aquel evento fue obra de la casualidad, y tronó los dedos como si algo fabuloso se le hubiera ocurrido; y con rapidez tomó su espejo y volvió a admirarse.

La situación se había salvado. Karamatsu para comprobarlo, movió el espejo a dirección de Ichimatsu. La respiración ahora le falló a él, por que vio a su hermano menor sonriéndole como si fuera uno de sus gatos, quedando rojo, y por ende, sorprendido.

"Sé mi Karamatsu's boys..." pensó Karamatsu sin dejar de mirar a Ichimatsu por el espejo. Ichimatsu asintió como si pudiera leer su mente, pero quizás, igual era otro evento destinado a ser casualidad.


End file.
